Return to Sender
by ruiiko
Summary: Unable to contain her feelings anymore, Miku decided to write Luka a letter, expressing her love for her. And then she waits. She doesn't expect to get a letter back, and she'd be even more surprised if Luka confronted her about it, so when she gets a letter back, she feels quite ecstatic. What could the letter say?


**I know the love letter theme is cliche, but i couldn't help myself! I did get the idea from a verse from 'passin me by' by the pharcyde, too, so theres that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Luka,<em>

_I'm so sorry. This must be so weird for you, but it's even weirder for me to be writing this to you. See, as much as I'd love to tell you this face to face, I cannot. I'm too afraid, so... I hope this letter will be enough. You must be wondering what I'm talking about, so... well, I just can't hold it in any longer. I'm just going to come out and say it, okay? Okay._

_Luka. _

_I like you. Alot. _

_And I know it's not right, because you're a girl, and i'm a girl, but I can't help it. I'm sorry. I tried-I tried not too, but how could I not like you? You're such a wonderful person. You're absolutely gorgeous, and such a nice person, and I know that we've barely spoken, so this just makes things even more awkward, so I apolgize. Again._

_I've always really admired you... I see you walking down the halls at school, and I just can't help but think of how pretty you are. I see you across the road from me, and it just makes me sadder that we don't even talk. I'd love to talk to you. Actually, well, I'd love to listen to you. You have such a beautiful voice, and I could listen to you for hours... but don't think I'm creepy! Because I'm not! I mean, I could be the best to you._

_That is, I mean, if you'd give me a chance._

_Would you give me a chance?_

_Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. And I'm trying to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend... I wish I could ask you in person. This is probably so creepy, I'm so sorry. But, we don't have to start out right away! I mean, we could be friends first, and if you want to be more than I'd love that... if not, I'd understand, though. I mean, this is pretty weird and what not... so... I'm sorry._

_Again._

_I'm sorry for apologizing so much._

_Anyways._

_I just thought you should know that you are loved. By me, espicially. Even if we never do talk, and if you don't wanna go out, I understand. Just know that I like you, and I have for a while. _

_Have a nice day, Luka._

_Sincerely Yours, Miku Hatsune._

She barely even knew Luka. So you could imagine the embaressment that dwelled in her heart, as she stood awkwadly on her front porch late at night, tucking the neatly sealed envelop into her mail box. Once the deed was done, she rushed home, her heart beating fast, in fear of getting caught.

And she waited.

She waited for anything. A confrontation, perhaps? It didn't happen. Luka didn't show up at her front porch, either rejecting her or accepting the offer. She didn't stop in school, when her eyes met with Miku. She continued on, as if nothing ever happend.

Until one day, when Miku's older brother walked up behind her, dropping an envelop on her lap, with a grin on his face. "Seems you have a secret idmirirer." He teased, and Miku stopped blushing long enough to run up to her room, ripping the envelop open in excitement, her heart beating fast in her chest.

To her dissapointment, however, she had gotten her letter back.

Return to sender.

The girl let out a sigh, dropping the note to the floor. But then she perked back up, noticing the letter had writing on the back.

Curious, Miku picked it up, and began to read.

_Dear Miku,_

_That must have been the most kindest thing anyone has sent to me._

_Don't worry, I don't find it creepy in the least. I love getting letters. It's quite charming, and it's cute that you were too shy. I like that. _

_However, I bare some unfortunate news. While I did appreciate your letter, I must tell you the truth. Prepare yourself, you may be dissapointed. _

_For one, I'm already in a relationship. And two, I'm not gay. Not that I have a problem with it, but I myself am not one, as I am in a relationship with a very nice fellow. I'm sorry, Miku. You seem like an incrediably sweet young girl, and I'm sure you are-I have seen you around, just so you know. Say hi to me, sometime! I don't bite. _

_Anyways, even if I was single and a lesbian, I do not think it would work out. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're in 10th grade, are you not? Well, I'm in 12th, as you might now, and after summer vacation, I will be heading to Chicago to go to College. _

_I should do the apologizing here. So, I'm sorry. _

_You're very charming, and I know one day you'll find someone right for you. But I'm not the one. I hope whoever you go out with in the future is grateful to have such a nice girl like you. _

_In either case, thank you for the letter Miku, and as intrigued as I was, I cannot accept. I'm sorry. Take care, Miku, and see you around. _

Miku stared at the writing, slowly feeling her heart sink.

She had been rejected.

Miku let out a sigh, caressing the written letters with her finger tips, but a small smile came to her face.

She may have been rejected, but atleast Luka had taken the time to acklowedge her by writing her back.

And that was enough for Miku.


End file.
